Thank god for weekends
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: What would we do without weekends? A certain Naruto Uzumaki knows that he'd go insane because of a peculiar hot Sasuke Uchiha is making it hard to concentrate. Did it just get hot in here? AU SasuNaru KibaHina GaaNeji LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Never wrote an AU fanfic before, please forgive me if it turns out shitty. Includes lemon, and a scary Gaara**

**Obviously I do not own Naruto**

**SasuNaru, GaaNeji, KibHin Sakura bashing (I think, haven't decided yet)**

Weekends

What would we do without them?

Well, we would go insane, for one thing. Or become a workaholic *cough* Gaara *cough*, or just go crazy when you realise that you have to cooperate with Chidori Agency, run by the very successful Uchiha Corp the next Monday. So luckily, there were weekends…

"Friday Night! Whoo!" Lee cried out, and ran in circles yelling at the top of his lungs, "Time to hit the streets baby!"

Kiba and Shikamaru just stared, and seriously began to question Lee's sanity, "Dude," Kiba called after him, "Calm down." Turning to Shikamaru he muttered, "He's always like this, every Friday."

The lazy man rolled his eyes, "He's just so troublesome… Hey Naruto!"

A blond poked his head form the corner, "What's up Shikamaru?"

"We're planning to head out to a bar, and you're coming with us." Kiba just raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru's plans, "Guess we don't have a say in it, do we?"

"You're not saying you have plans with Hinata by any chance, right?" A venomous voice drawled. They all turned to look at Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin. Kiba laughed nervously, "No of course not, w-why would I have plans w-with Hinata… ahaha…" Naruto, being the oblivious idiot he was said, "Come to the bar with us tonight Neji," at the Hyuuga's glare, Naruto added, "Gaara will be there…"

"Done."

As predicted, Neji and Gaara were going at it like rabbits. Naruto wasn't sure how many beds they broke this year, but he knew it was well in the double digits. "Cool place isn't it?" Kiba commented, "It's new, just opened yesterday. Shikamaru had to pull some strings just to get us in."

"Lazy man would do that? Hey, where's Lee?"

The dog lover just lazily pointed to the stage where a drunken Lee was dancing up and down, ignoring everyone who stared at him, "Yosh my good friends! The power of youth is upon us! And nenenene… and so on."

"I swear we just got here," Neji commented, finally having his hand forcibly removed from Gaara's pants (_'Not here Neji… please?'_), "How drunk is he?"

"I don't think the bartender is allowing him to have any more drinks, anyway I think Gaara sees this as a competition." Shikamaru decided

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Look," and at the bar was Shukaku no Gaara, chugging down drinks like there was no tomorrow. Or maybe he was getting himself so drunk he wouldn't remember having sex with Neji in the middle of a bar.

The redhead was talking randomly with his words slurred, although he was hyper than Lee, "This can't be good…," Shikamaru groaned, "What a drag."

Gaara gasped dramatically, "Do you know what I just realised?" he asked the bartender, who raised an eyebrow and wore a mask that covered ¾ of his face, "Thi-this drink, is making me happy! I want another one!" And with that, he fell off the bar stool. Naruto sweat dropped, "What's this place called again?"

"Kyuubi Bar, part of the Konoha bars?"

"Eh?"

"Tch, how troublesome."

Ignoring Lee's interpretation of _'Forever Young' 'To think I used to like that song…' _ he thought, Naruto swaggered over to the bar; he could really use a drink, "Give me the strongest thing you've got." The blond declared, he spotted a stool nearby, "Anyone sitting here?" he called over the music. The man turned around, Naruto gasped. He was the most… gorgeous man that he'd ever seen, two black bangs fell effortlessly in front of his pale skin and obsidian eyes. He somehow got his hair to stick up at the back that would look identical to a duck's butt on anyone else, but just looked hot on him. His tight fitting clothes fit snugly onto perfect toned muscles. Naruto wasn't sure whether it was the drunkenness in the air, if Lee or Gaara had affected him somehow or whether it was the man himself that made Naruto so damn dizzy, "Ah shit!" he fell over.

The black haired man caught him easily and smirked, "If you wanted me to hold you, someone like you only had to ask."

Naruto blushed furiously, "Shut up teme."

"Hn, dobe"

"Don't call me that!"

The black haired man tilted his head and smirked, "You're blushing, you're cute when you blush." If there was any time in his life where Naruto could get eaten up by the world, no universe even, it would be now. Not when Kiba would get really drunk with Hinata, not when he walks on Gaara and Neji screwing around, not even when he would ever start wearing all green like Bushy Brow, no, not those times, now! It was as if this guy could tell that he was gay straight away. _'I wonder what gave it away…?'_ He looked down at his clothes, black jeans and his favourite orange shirt, _'Aha, it must be the orange! B-But orange is my favourite colour! Damn Kiba, he was right. I was destined to be gay ever since I was 5 and decided that my favourite colour was to be orange!'_ It was only then when he snapped out of his daze, that he realised that his eyes were having the time of their lives drinking in the man and catching Naruto's surprised gaze, he just smirked, "Like what you see?"

"Gah! I-I … guh…" He hadn't been staring damn it! He was only observing… for an abnormally long time because the subject of his observation was a _very_ fuckable- oh shit! The man leaned closer until his whisper could be heard, "The name's Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto shivered as Sasuke's hot breath whispered over his bare skin, "M-my name's N-N-Naruto U-Uzuma-Uzumaki …guh…" _'Well done Naruto, we got half a sentence. Now the guy probably thinks that you are braindead…_'

"Naaaruto Uzumaki, you say?" he purred, dragging the 'a' in Naruto, rolling it with his tongue, said blonde gulped with wide eyes. This was _Sasuke Uchiha! As in the Uchiha Corp, Chidori Agency!_

"Uhh yeah!" he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Believe it!" At that moment a very drunk Kiba popped out from nowhere yelling, "Na-Ma-Ba-N-Naruuuu-Naruto-kun! Hehe, there's a pretty girl over there but she looks like a slut! Hehe," suddenly his eyes went wide, "I'm gonna go have a drinking contest with Gaara! Have fun with… this guy, whatev-whenever-whoever t-he hell he is. Oohh! Do you want a condom?" he yelled, before becoming very remorseful, "I wish Hinata were here."

Shikamaru Nara popped up next to Kiba, looking exasperated, "She is here. Hinata's getting into a bitch fight with some pink haired slut, wanna watch Naruto?" he asked, before lingering his eyes on Sasuke, "Oh, uh… I'm Shikamaru Nara. I should warn you, Kiba's a bit… odd when he's drunk. So troublesome…"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, but flinched when the crowd parted, revealing a pink haired girl whose dress really didn't do anything for her, "Oh no, not her…"

"Huh, what's wrong teme?" Obsidian eyes narrowed at the insult, but didn't react, "Hey! Teme!"

"Sasuke-kun! Sasu-chan!" Said Sasu-chan cringed and whispered to Naruto, "Fangirls… I hate them" But of course he would have fan girls, he was Japan's number 1 bachelor, but Naruto, being the oblivious baka he was, didn't really know that.

"Hey, you slut! I'm not done with you!" The pink haired girl growled and turned around to see a glaring Hyuuga, obviously very drunk, but also very angry, "You look me in the eye and call me that again!"

"Uh oh, Hinata's a mean drunk…" Neji mused, smirking slightly.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, "As long as she gets rid of the Haruno then I'm fine. Nice seeing you again Neji."

"You too Uchiha."

Naruto stared bewildered, "You two know each other? Would make sense, you're both emos."

"hehehe," Kiba randomly giggled, "emo is a funny word!"

"Kiba! That is very unyouthful of you! And this drunkenness state that you are in, such utter unyouthful behaviour!" There was only one person who could've said that, and it wasn't Gai sensei

"Oh come on Bushy Brow, isn't that a bit hypocritical of you?" Naruto asked, "I mean you were just humiliating yourself on the stage before, right?"

"No, I was expressing my youthfulness to the world!"

Sasuke dropped his voice to a whisper so only Naruto would hear, "So all that stuff he did, that was normal for him?"

"I think so… Oh, I forgot to introduce you hehe…"

"Don't bother dobe. I think that you are forgetting Monday's arrangement. Speaking of which, does your office have a lock on its door?" he asked huskily. Naruto stiffened, no, not here, not in public where people can see!

"And soundproof walls," Naruto purred, "It's useful for certain … activities"

"Are you two done flirting," Neji asked, deadpanned and supporting a passed out Gaara, "Or are you having a competition to see who can cause the biggest erection before fucking like bunnies in the toilets?"

"Don't be jealous because your fuck toy has just passed out…"

"Shut up and watch the show."

"Go Hinata! That's my girl!" Kiba slurred drunkenly from the stool that Shikamaru shoved him on.

The female Hyuuga swayed as she drunkenly glared at the Haruno, ("That's Sakura Haruno, her blonde friend is Ino something, I never bothered to find out. Those two stalk me, I swear! Well, I guess Ino isn't half as bad as Sakura…") "Get back here you slut. Too afraid that I'm gonna beat the fuck outta your plastic face ya bitch?" That moment she staggered back and almost fell, if Kiba (only God knows how he could walk) and Neji caught her just in time. She pushed them away yelling, "I'm fine, really!"

The slutty girl called Sakura just poked her tongue out at the Hyuuga, "You can't do shit to me. I have a future with Sasuke-kun!" She skipped over to where the raven was planning his escape and thrusted her non-existant boobs at him, "Hey there Sasu-chan. How about we ditch all these losers and go pick up a hotel room huh?" Sasuke looked bored before a great idea crossed his mind…

Not great, but brilliant! Even if it was a bit risky…

Anger surged through Naruto, no way in hell was he gonna let some pick haired whore take away his Sasuke! Wait, his Sasuke? Where did that come from? Well is would be pounding the Uchiha's ass into the ground, not the other way around… At that moment he felt pale fingers cup his erection discreetly under the bar, "I would… rather not be anywhere near you Haruno." Sasuke replied coldly, ignoring Naruto's quickening breath.

"B-But Sasuke-kun…" at her pleas, Sasuke began to knead the growing tent in the blonde's pants, Naruto forced himself not to buck forward and moan in pleasure, "Sasuke-kun," Sakura pouted, "c'mon, you know you want to."

"Sasuke…!" Naruto moaned, before looking around. Damn it! He just couldn't help himself, with Sasuke's pale hand and the tightness and the SHEER PLEASURE!

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke purred, "How may I… be of service?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed. The whole time, Sasuke was kneading Naruto's growing erection. The blonde threw his head back in ecstasy and inhaled sharply, "Na-ru-to," Sasuke huskily teased out his name, "Is there anything you need at all?" At these words Naruto groaned and moaned, "Sasuke!"

"Hey! Bitch!" Neji turned, "It looks like Hinata recovered, I wonder what she was mad at. Oh well, let Hinata deal with Sakura. You two… whatever you're gonna do. I'm gonna heal Gaara before fucking him senseless for passing out on me. Perhaps some handcuffs and a cock ring are in need…" With that, he walked off

"Poor Gaara," Sasuke sympathised, he knew that Neji meant revenged when he said revenge. Naruto just whimpered, before the Uchiha realising that he was still rubbing the jean-clad erection.

"Sasuke…" he croaked, "I'm gonna…" so he stopped, ignoring the blonde's protest. Instead, he leaned down and whispered, "Room?"

Yes, thank god for weekends.


	2. Chapter 2

**First lemon scene I've EVER written. Please tell me what you think.**

**Naruto does NOT belong to me, he belongs to one Sasuke Uchiha.**

"Sasuke… Oh god!"

Pushing the blond up against the wall, the raven viciously attacked his neck, leaving bruising red marks all over what was now called Uchiha Territory. He didn't even remember walking up to the room. In fact, he didn't remember anything except, "Nggggghh Sasuke! More please!"

Well there was that showdown between Hinata and Sakura, the Hyuuga serving as a useful distraction to their current activities. Speaking of current activities and moaning blonde boys… Sasuke redirected the mouth on lower parts of Naruto's body, licking, sucking, biting whatever flesh he could as he tore the distracting shirt off the boy. Naruto used his hands to pull Sasuke to his lips where he passionately kissed him into oblivion. Deciding that his poor body couldn't take anymore, he led the blond to the bed.

Biting so hard that blood trickled out, Naruto yelled, "Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing? I-I mmmm, Sasuke…" he moaned when the raven licked the wound and sucked on the skin gently, "Beg for me… Beg for me Naruto." He huskily whispered. The blond lowered on to the bed still had his dignity though, "Wait. I'm topping, remember?"

Sasuke sat up straight, "What the hell? I'm the Uchiha, I top. Plus I'm taller and older. I'll make you beg usuratonkachi…. Just you wait." And with that, he effortlessly pinned the blond down and began to devour what skin was exposed to his warm mouth. He continued moving down, wetting the line from his belly button to his jeans in one long lick, before blowing on it. Naruto bucked his hips at the cool air as Sasuke swiftly undid his pants. Boxers thrown to god only knows where, the raven lapped up the precum that covered the head of Naruto's oh-so-glorious cock.

He lightly blew on the throbbing member, and gave the underside a long lick, "Beg for me usuratonkachi… what do you want from me?"

"I-I-I-I I want you to…" he breathed heavily and arched his hips, "I want to be top dammit!"

"Hm? No, I don't think so. That's not possible. Shame though," The Uchiha swallowed his cock in his mouth in one go and lightly entered his finger in the puckered hole. Adding another finger and scissoring them out until he found that sweet spot. Naruto screamed as he felt a warm, tight mouth on his manhood and now three fingers rubbing on his prostate.

In what seemed to be too little time, the Uchiha removed his hands and fingers, "Shame. I'm afraid… I only do top." He dropped his voice to a whisper and lowered himself onto Naruto, "What is it that you want from me… Na-ru-to." He moaned the blondes name and grind himself against him.

"Hn?" he sat up, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Wait!"

Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Where the fuck do you think you're going bastard? Get back here. I want your cock shoved up my ass, and I'm giving you 3 seconds."

* * *

Both boys were heavily panting on the king sized bed, just recovering from the best sex in their lives, "Hey Naruto…."

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke?" he panted

The Uchiha lifted himself off the bed, groaning as he did so, and moved himself so he was straddling Naruto. He leaned forward and sucked gently on the hardened nipple, listening to the blond moan. Grinning, he sucked harder, and brought his hand down to his half hard erection and stroked it until it was fully erect, before licking the head in a teasingly matter.

The blonde growled, "Hurry up…" he uged, bucking his hips, which the Uchiha's pale fingers held down easily, "Dammit Sasuke!" he snarled when Sasuke teased him mercilessly. Obeying his command, he let the thick member slide in his mouth until the head was past his mouth, thanking whatever god there is up there that his gag reflex decided not to kick in. Just to be mean, he slowly and very light sucked on the cock, ignoring Naruto's protests and attempts to suffocate the raven.

Smirking he looked up at blue eyes that read, _Sasuke, suck me NOW, or I will pummel your ass when you're done_, "As you wish…" he whispered and started sucking more forcefully and harshly than ever. Naruto screamed, "Sasuke!" and arched his hips sharply as he came down the boy's throat. The raven continued to milk the boy until every last drop was emptied.

"I hate you, you know that?" Naruto breathed, completely sated, "I'm gonna be so damn sore tomorrow, and it's all your fault."

"Hn."

Naruto blankly stared at what seemed to be nothing for a long time, before saying, "You're hard."

"Brilliant observation. You look so hot when you cum."

"Perhaps… I should return the favour and pleasure that you so generously provided me with."

"Naruto," he said, with dead panned expression, "You look as if you're gonna pass out any minute. I'll deal with my little… situation-"

"Not so little now…" he pointed out, and began to reach over when **'BANG BANG BANG!'**

"What the…?"

"Keep it down in there!" Neji yelled from one wall

"Hey!" a voice they easily recognised as Kiba's coming from the other side, "You're the one to talk!"

"I was talking to the two that were fucking like rabbits like there was no tomorrow! We could all hear you…"

"Well I'm not complaining…" another voice said

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted

"Well, my name is-" But they were promptly cut off by Sasuke, "Make any move on him and I swear you'll pay!"

"Calm down Sasuke," Naruto grinned, "Why would I care about some guy when I was about to get inside of you again?" Sasuke's mouth suddenly went dry at this thought, and allowed Naruto to pin him down.

"…we can still hear you." Kiba interrupted unhelpfully

"Fuck! Can't we get any peace around here?"

"I-I I'm sorry Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun…"

"That's not my cousin by any chance right Kiba?" Neji's venomous voice snarled loudly

"Ahhh no of course not," he laughed nervously, "Where's Gaara?"

Suddenly they heard a drowsy voice, "Uhh, where am I? N-Neji? W-Why am I tied up—hmph!"

"…Hi Gaara. I see your with Neji there." Kiba called out

"Hmmph! Hmmmph!" Gaara's voice was muffled as he struggled.

"Maybe we should wait for tomorrow," Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded and kissed Sasuke lightly. The last thing that heard was the steady sound of the other breathing. Oh, and Gaara's muffled screams, after all, Neji Hyuuga meant business when he said revenge.

**Please review**

**Free Naruto plushies if you do!**


End file.
